


他是他的他·5

by Precious_Delicious



Category: all林, 九林 - Fandom, 九辫林
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Delicious/pseuds/Precious_Delicious
Summary: 又名：大猪蹄子，魅惑小妖精跟出轨人妻的故事本章只有九林车新婚夜





	他是他的他·5

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：大猪蹄子，魅惑小妖精跟出轨人妻的故事  
> 本章只有九林车  
> 新婚夜

“你慢着点儿，”郭麒麟扶着杨九郎踉踉跄跄地开了门，“……还能站稳吗？”

“能着呢……”杨九郎醉醺醺地靠在他身上，湿热的呼吸一阵阵往郭麒麟脖子里钻，“礼金带上了吗？”

“什么……礼金？”郭麒麟手里扶着个人高马大的汉子，还要顾着捎带上几个亲近点的朋友亲戚送来的贺礼，好容易反锁上了门，他脑袋都是乱的，口里随口给人敷衍着，“带了带了，先进去再说，你先把鞋脱了九郎——”

话音未落，郭麒麟霎时瞪大了眼睛，木木地听着自己被撞上门扉的一声巨响。

他真是做梦也没想到新婚之夜的丈夫发起酒疯来是这个样子。

杨九郎一手掐着他的后腰，另一手里不容置疑地撇开郭麒麟提着的所有东西，硬生生将自己的手指挤了进去，十指相扣着将人按在门上，就连膝盖也顺势怼了过去，牢牢塞进了自己小丈夫的腿间。

两根温热的东西早于各自的主人率先完成会面——隔着层薄薄的布料。

“……今天喝了多少？”杨九郎贴着他的嘴角，有意无意地伸出舌头，舔舐他的唇面，“被灌了白的？”

“你怎么知道？”郭麒麟呼吸滞后了一秒，他双眼直直的，面前这人与自己的距离正是前所未有的近，他几乎可以闻到杨九郎身上同样浓烈的酒香，还带了点隐约的甜腻味道，“……不是，先进去？怎么……在这里？”

这样被完全压迫的姿势令他有些微的不自在，他从未与父母以外的人有过如此的亲密接触，甚至可以说贴着脸亲过的也就自己的小弟弟安迪，而在眼下这个距离，郭麒麟甚至可以感知到杨九郎呼吸的频率，湿热的呼吸激得他半身都在发麻，腿不甚明显地一阵阵地抖。

“……怎么了？”杨九郎像是觉察到了他身体的僵硬，擦着他的颈侧，将唇舌滑倒了郭麒麟的耳根处，嘴唇慢吞吞地磨蹭他的耳垂，“不是刚办完婚礼？”

说的在理，郭麒麟完全无言以对，新婚之夜嘛……不做点什么，简直就是浪费了这一晚上的酒席。

房间内灯光昏暗，入户花园自动的地灯早在他二人进入的时候就已开启，微弱的黄色灯光打在杨九郎的脸上，郭麒麟眯起眼，依稀可以从压着自己的男人的脖子上，看见一枚鲜红的印记。

他忽然想起了今天张云雷特地涂上的新香水，尾调甜腻又勾人。

在郭麒麟为自己下腹缓缓燃起的热度尴尬的同时，他也情不自禁地有了退缩之意。

“……先洗澡，”他垂下眼睛，强压住喉咙眼里微弱的痒意，手掌颤抖着想要推开杨九郎的身体，“我得去收拾收拾东西再——唔！”

难以言喻的快感从郭麒麟的耳垂上蔓延开来，他下意识握紧了自己丈夫的手，十指相扣得竟然有些生疼。

“你做什么——”

听得这带着哭腔的埋怨，杨九郎磨了磨牙齿，加重了膝盖顶弄的力度，湿热的晕染感从那块骨头前蔓延开来，紧贴着自己小丈夫的性器也在逐渐地抬头。

撑在九郎胸膛上的手也随之而颤抖，郭麒麟战栗地闭上眼，竭力吞咽口水，去压制住嗓子眼几乎要憋不住的哀叫，浑身却如抽了骨头似的，绵软瘫在了杨九郎与门扉之间。

“……有感觉的，”耳边来自于新婚丈夫的声音低沉而暧昧，震得郭麒麟满身冒起红热，“大林，你是怕吗？”

怕？郭麒麟被他问得懵了，我怕什么？

对了……他忽然意识到，原来这人还没醉狠？

这样拈酸吃醋一般的想法弗一出头，郭麒麟便被自己羞耻得不行。

“……怕，是怕的吧，”掩饰一般，郭麒麟嗫嚅着说道，话里语气一点也没了方才的条理，“可没有别的人对我做过这样的事情了啊。”

“没有交过女朋友或者男朋友？”杨九郎这下酒醒了大半，缓缓松了与人十指相扣的手，从郭麒麟的颈侧中抬头，按了按太阳穴，“喜欢你的小姑娘小伙子可不少。”

“……这不还小嘛，”郭麒麟被他问得有些心虚，“我也不急，再说了，都结婚了……”

“可真纯情啊，”杨九郎垂眼看他，地灯下郭麒麟的面容看起来格外的小，奶泡似的柔软，足以完美唤醒任何一个男人的占有欲，他不带情欲地碰了碰郭麒麟的脸，手指轻轻从他嘴唇边掠过，擦掉自己方才留下的一点痕迹，“头晕吗？”

“嗯……嗯？啊，”郭麒麟一时没反应过来，愣怔了一下才恍然，“还好，呃，那个，你先去洗？我烧点水去。”

“成，”杨九郎也确实是被灌得有点狠了，他扫视过郭麒麟脚边的那些东西，顺带着弯腰给人提进去了，“那你小心点，实在累了就先睡吧。”

他一边说着，一边扯开领带，黑色的西服外套也被随手丢在了沙发上，郭麒麟跟在他身后，小心地抿了抿嘴唇。

“嗯，”郭麒麟低声应道，“我去给你找睡衣去。”

所谓初恋和老情人，正是所有婚姻关系中，最大的敌人。

郭麒麟一面收拾东西，一面满脑子不着四六地想着。

小舅舅……张云雷，张云雷，张云雷，张云雷……

他一面竭尽全力地将这个名字从自己脑袋里挖出去，又一遍遍地不得不猜想到这人的头上去——太明显了，郭麒麟思及此，实在忍不住在心里吐槽，他俩一点都没想着遮掩啊，身上的吻痕，香水味儿，还有俩人平时明显亲密的举动——当然了，放在外人的眼里，这可不就是俩好搭档，好兄弟吗？要不说杨九郎还是个单身呢，人根本没承认过跟自己角儿有一腿。

但放在郭麒麟眼里，或者是放在德云社里头随便跟他俩中的一个熟点的人眼里，那都是明目张胆地秀恩爱——可就是一个都没想着要公开，要宣布俩人的关系，德云社所有的师兄弟都在等着吃杨九郎跟张云雷的喜酒，结果怕是谁都没想到，吃到嘴的是他跟杨九郎的喜酒。

郭麒麟满脑子凌乱，一会儿是杨九郎身上的香水味儿，一会儿又是自家小舅舅颈侧上艳丽的吻痕，他又忽然为自己捻酸喝醋样的行为感到羞耻，但同时自己安安分分的下身又在隐隐约约地火热起来。

他想得太过入神了，呆呆站在床边站了好久，就连洗过澡了的杨九郎，腰身上围着一块浴巾走到他身后，都傻傻地没能给个反应。

“想什么呢，大林？”

带着湿热水汽的手臂环了过来，郭麒麟一惊，毫无防备地便贴上了一具温热的躯体。

“九、九郎？”他手掌一松，攥紧的衣服在床上掉成了一团，腰间叫人松松散散地搂着，也不挣脱，就着这样的动作回头看去，“……洗完了？”

“嗯，”九郎紧了紧手臂，怀里的郭麒麟活像是个受了惊的兔子，一惊一乍，看起来幼圆可人，看着他心情陡然好了许多，连带着方才在浴室里纠结的点心思都慢慢消弭了，“你先休息，这么多东西留着我明天来收拾就行。”

“啊……”郭麒麟感觉自己身上有些滚烫，特别是杨九郎与他触碰的地方，酥酥麻麻的火热，闹得他腰眼酸软，只能撑着自己新婚丈夫的肩膀，缓缓往床上坐去，“那行，我就先休息一下……”

他自顾自地要往床上倒，做造型时拿发胶打理好了的发丝此刻散散乱乱地耷拉在脸边，杨九郎站在床边上看着，下意识地便疼惜地揉了揉他的脑袋。

不像是往日长辈一般的感觉，杨九郎扪心自问，他对这孩子产生了情欲。

迎着郭麒麟微微颤抖的目光，杨九郎将那只手缓缓移到了他的脖子上，摸索到了领结处繁复的结，手指轻轻一拨弄，便给人扯开了板正的衬衫。

“……皮肤有点红，”杨九郎嗓音微哑，一根手指顺着自己小丈夫的喉结往下，一颗颗给人解开扣子，“酒精过敏？”

“嗯……不，”郭麒麟的声线都在颤抖，他手也软，腰也软，腿更软，浑身乏力地顺着杨九郎的动作，朝后向床上倒去，“就是、有点热……”

“热啊？”

杨九郎下意识朝空调看了一眼，新房里安了恒温空调，二十四小时控温，基本不会出现任何需要调节温度的情况，而此时控制面板上，妥妥的人体最佳温度二十度正明晃晃地写着，从出风口出来的温凉湿润的风，也一直在吹着。

“……不、不是！那个，我……”

郭麒麟也顺着他的眼神去了，整个人顿时羞赧得一塌糊涂。

杨九郎低头俯视着他，忽而弯下腰，给人掀下了上衣，最后几颗没耐性解下来的扣子，零零碎碎地往地上崩去，叮铃桄榔地掉了一地。

“……没事儿，大林，”他轻轻搂着郭麒麟的腰，唇齿温柔地贴近小孩的侧颈，顺着那些湿热滑腻的皮肤缓缓摩擦，掌心也跟着人赤裸的腰窝上轻轻摩挲，“乖乖的，不要怕。”

在这样陌生又煽情的触摸之下，郭麒麟下意识地绷紧了身体，柔韧的后背立时绷成了一张弓，紧跟着却颤抖在杨九郎的亲吻下，柔软地弯了下来。

他手指颤动了半天，在虚空里小心翼翼地摸索，跟着隐蔽又无措地探了出去，轻轻拽住杨九郎浴巾的一端。

“……怎么这么容易害羞，啊？少爷？”

杨九郎口里轻叹，伸手擎住他的后颈，随手盖住了他的眼睛，带着人整个地躺在了床上。

一个湿软的东西贴着郭麒麟的嘴唇缓缓移动，濡湿了唇肉上的每一寸角落。

“……痒，”他发着颤音，带着哭腔地低低抱怨两声，攥着浴巾的手指一紧一松，试探着按上了九郎的腰身，“好热……”

这回是真热，杨九郎喉咙眼里冒出了笑，身下紧贴住他的身躯持续升温，恍如一个硬邦邦的火炭，手心底下颤颤的睫毛也发着热，搔得又轻又痒。

“再张张嘴，”他低声地哄着，手底下跟揉猫似的揉这少爷的后颈肉，底下人被揉得呜呜咽咽，真跟猫似的四肢蜷曲，迷迷糊糊地张了嘴，“乖……还说没喝多少，嗯？嘴里可都是酒味儿。”

他拿舌头扫过这少爷的齿列，再用温柔的吮吻来安抚这个毫无经验的小孩，口中给自己的反应青涩又稚嫩，杨九郎全凭一心爱怜地继续，内心里却仍是分了神去想另一个妖精。

怎么会有这么纯情的孩子？

杨九郎顶弄他的上颚，引导着自己的小丈夫也来舔舔他，两个人的舌头在唇齿间交缠，透明的涎液咕咚着往下淌，麻麻痒痒爬了郭麒麟半身。

“我不欺负你，大林，我一定好好疼你……”

他诱哄似的舔舐着这人唇瓣，手底下珍而重之地给人宽衣解带，就跟被剥开了花瓣的花苞一样，郭麒麟无意识地蜷缩了起来，手脚紧贴着杨九郎轻轻地瑟缩。

…………  
　　  
　在平稳行驶的动车上，德云社的各队队长，连带着各自的家属，跟着师父和师娘，一同去蹭着俩新婚夫夫的蜜月旅行，实则带薪休假，公费旅游。  
　　  
　郭麒麟手提了一个包裹，另两个大箱子都在杨九郎的手里，他却被丈夫率先妥帖地安置下来，而后只需仰着头，看杨九郎一一安顿好那些行李便可。

　“我也还能干的，”他有些不好意思，这样依赖他人的举动，在郭麒麟的生命当中似乎是极为少见的，“就放那儿就行了，对，先回来坐着吧，你看你一身汗。”

　“别，你好好歇着就行，”杨九郎推着行李箱走到了最前的空位上，将郭麒麟身上的包裹往上放去，随手在帆布的包面上拍了拍，这才从箱子里拿了腰靠，走回座位，塞在了郭麒麟的身后，“腰不疼了？”

　他一面说，一面在自己小丈夫的后背上摸了一把，手指触及的地方，郭麒麟都战栗般地感受到一股灼热。

　“好多了……”

　郭麒麟抿着嘴，悄悄往杨九郎的肩膀靠了靠。

　依赖之情可以说是溢于言表。

　坐在后头的郭德纲斜眼瞧着，半晌，心里只觉慰藉。

　郭麒麟小时候有多熊，长大了就得多有担当，他舅舅拿钱当命来看，他自己就是拿德云社的责任来当自己的命看。

　发展势头固然是好的，但有时候看着家里作天作地的大魔王安迪，他还是会感叹这孩子的过分成熟。

　都是为人父母，谁不希望让自己孩子可以安安稳稳地度过一生呢——看着他那么累，郭德纲时常也会操心。

　这一心都放在了相声跟德云社身上的小孩儿，什么时候才能找着个真心喜欢的人呢？

　这是拢在他心头的一根刺，也是他对儿子下意识的愧疚。

　这次生的也不是什么大病，到了这个年纪，谁都有点隐疾，郭德纲清楚自己的身体，知道自己大概还能有几年活头，到底命不该绝，老天还是给他留了点时间。

　但他想着，无论自己能不能挺过去这一关，都得给郭麒麟找个归宿了。

　“德云社里面……也都是好孩子。”那时在病床上，听得妻子担忧的提醒，郭德纲笑笑，“他要真没个喜欢的人，干脆让辫儿来照顾他好了，左右他舅甥俩感情也好。”

　不过好在，郭麒麟这孩子，还是心有所属了。

　看着在前排挨得紧紧的两个头，郭德纲抚了抚胸口，只觉一股热流在肺腑之间流淌。

　“诶，”他朝着王慧凑了凑，“到了地方，你给我安排个远点的房间，别离他俩太近了。”

　“怎么？”王慧放下手里正在打的毛衣，斜斜瞥了他一眼，“你还怕吵到你不成？”

　“我这不是怕让他俩太拘束嘛，”郭德纲干咳两声，“新婚燕尔，大人在跟前凑着，任谁都看了心烦。”

　“知道了，”王慧柔声道，在他手背上轻轻拍了拍，“真是好一腔慈父心。”

　张云雷坐在二人身后，无言地低头摆弄了下车票，继而拉开窗帘，去看外面阳光明媚的景致。

温暖的阳光透过车窗照射进来，从他的颈侧扫过，将上面颜色已经十分暗淡了的吻痕照得痒痒。

　因为各种原因，婚礼与蜜月的时间都安排得比较紧，郭麒麟思前想后，索性就安排了德云社各队队长跟家属一起来游玩散心，左右他跟杨九郎也不是什么渴求二人世界的小情侣，而且有大家伙陪着，自己爸妈也更能愿意跟过来——他太晓得自己爸爸的心思，在不愿意打扰下一代生活的方面，他怕是做到了极致——只是好容易医生说他身体已经开始有转危为安的态势了，甚至各项机能都较从前而言更盛了，医嘱说此时静养为妙，能带出来放松心情最好，郭麒麟又怎么能不想方设法地带人出来？

　因着满心里顾虑着自己爸爸的身体，就连婚礼第二天跟杨九郎去领证都没让他感觉有多么尴尬，走在民政局的地砖上，除了偶尔揉揉酸疼的腰，郭麒麟基本也没觉得有什么不对劲。

　倒是跟在他身后的杨九郎，时不时会皱着眉拉他一把。

　思及此，郭麒麟悄悄朝着身旁座位上的人看了一眼，脸上有点些微的红。

　婚后的杨九郎，真的可谓是模范丈夫了。

　新婚之夜的情事到了最后，郭麒麟自己的意识都已经模糊了，浑浑噩噩地蜷在人怀里射精，体内也一股股又多了些温凉的液体，而后即便遍身都是被碾压过的酸疼，下半身也几乎失去了直觉，他还是仰着头，抖着手搂住杨九郎的脖子，挣扎着与人亲吻。

　他本以为会是一场疼痛难忍的折磨，却硬是被人按在怀里操了个天翻地覆，被迫接纳了从未体验过的绝顶快感以外，郭麒麟也同样感受到了被人搂抱着疼爱的感受——这让他欢愉到了茫然，射精的同时，他也被人压着脖子狠狠亲吻，四肢交缠，臀肉被冲撞得鲜红火辣一片，胸口的吻痕也层层叠叠地遍布着。

　等着好容易喘匀了气，他拧着眉，撑着床铺，扭曲着想要动动脚下去，只是分开太久的双腿已经麻木得吓人，白白红红的皮肉稍一动弹，臀瓣间柔软的穴口就跟着开合，白浊的精液顺势落在了床单上，郭麒麟自己反应迟钝，却忽略了跟前那个不应期刚过的男人。

　“……洗澡？”杨九郎哑着嗓子，顺手将人往怀里带带，体贴地捏了捏郭麒麟酸疼的后腰，“急什么？”

　“好粘，”郭麒麟满脸通红，被啃咬到红肿的嘴唇在杨九郎的肩膀上偷偷地磨蹭，“九郎你……射得太多了……”

　他话音未落，抵在他腿根的一根软肉便战栗着勃起，烫热的温度压制在他的会阴，郭麒麟猛然一抖，一股腻乎乎的精液再次被他挤出了肠道。

　温凉的体液滑在了杨九郎的性器上，麻麻痒痒的一片，杨九郎面色沉了沉，制住怀中人的后腰，克制地在人耳边粗喘出声。

　“……你还要来啊，”郭麒麟全然被吓懵了，一副任君采撷的样子，皮肉里都是被操熟了的红，他乖巧地动动，预备朝自己的丈夫再次张开双腿，只是弗一动作，便被忍无可忍的杨九郎按住了大腿根，细腻的嫩肉被人一把掐起，泄愤似的拿指头拧着，转了转圈，“九郎？”

　“你别动了，少爷，”杨九郎暗叹一声，埋首进郭麒麟的颈窝里，张嘴在上面狠狠吮吸出一个吻痕，“别撩我了，乖啊。”

　“……你不是还想要吗？”郭麒麟轻轻吐息，空气里蔓延开的浓烈精液味道令他情不自禁地有些羞耻，“我觉得我还可以……”

　“别闹，”九郎扭头叼住他的耳垂，齿列磨蹭间细细的刺痛感传出，“我不想欺负你，少爷……乖乖的，先睡一下，等下我帮你洗。”

　“行……”郭麒麟打了个哈欠，眼角都泌出泪花，“那你等下叫我……”

　于是等他第二天醒来，自己已经是浑身清爽，妥帖地被收拾干净了。

　…………

　从新婚领证，再到蜜月旅行，中间将近有半个月的时间。

　放在一对爱侣的身上，这十多天的时间足够他们颠鸾倒凤到天昏地暗，但放在郭麒麟跟他的新婚丈夫身上……

　等着领完证回来，他就已经自觉地收拾了次卧，预备着杨九郎有了那么一星半点的不乐意，他就立刻跟人分房——左右他们二人都不是碎嘴的家伙，婚也结了，也不会在外人跟前说些什么。

只是杨九郎那一段时间都表现得太过淡定与平静，跟着郭麒麟回门，带着郭麒麟去看自己父母，而后两个人去戒指店认真挑选了一副对戒，就在柜台前，九郎万分认真地给人带上了。

听着耳边来自销售小姐的赞美声，郭麒麟恍然觉得，眼前的这个男人是真心想要与自己好好过日子的。

于是打扫干净的次卧便被一天天地空闲着，而这对睡一张床的新婚夫夫，却是一天天地纯盖棉被，纯聊天。

于是蜜月的前一天，郭麒麟思前想后，决定带着被褥试探着打包去隔壁睡上一晚。

“怎么了？”杨九郎换好睡衣，带了杯牛奶一起进来，奇异地盯着自己突然开始打包被褥的小丈夫，“……要换被子？”

杨九郎是个会做家事的人，从小他妈就拿他当模范丈夫训练，跟那叫人不省心的角儿生活在一起的时候，也多是他来整理家务——指望张云雷来收拾，他还得担心那宝贝会不会把自己给收拾掉。

他照顾成性，下意识地便走了过去：“我来吧，明儿就得出去了，别累着了，要不就先放放？”

温热的瓷杯子被他轻轻塞进了郭麒麟的手中，甜香的奶味飘出，隔着一层水雾，郭麒麟一僵，下意识攥紧了手中的被套和杯身，左右为难地盯着床面。

他这副样子弄得杨九郎心里有些担心，往日那么个生龙活虎的人突然变得沉默又无措，纵然杨九郎心知他本身就不是性格十分跳脱的人，却也难免内心生发出更多的怜惜疼爱。

结婚了大半个月，他顾忌着新婚之夜怕是吓到了小孩，一直没敢再碰自己明媒正娶的小丈夫，每每被他勾引起了情欲，还都得去厕所里自己压制下来，可以说是积压出的欲火层层累积在心里，一点就爆。

杨九郎试探着搂住他的腰，贴在人身后，低下头去亲吻小孩的脖子。

“怎么了？”他含混着问道，“不舒服？要不咱明天先不出发了？车票发给他们，叫师父师娘他们先去，等你身体好了我们再走……”

“……不，”郭麒麟心里一惊，“不是，那个，我没有不舒服。”

他就着杨九郎搂住他腰的动作转过身，犹豫少许，将脸贴上了自己丈夫的胸膛。

“……怎么突然带牛奶来了？”小孩的声音夹着奶味儿飘了上来，软绵绵甜兮兮的，“那个，九郎啊……”

“嗯？感觉你最近好像睡眠不太好，”隔着一层睡衣，杨九郎装作无意地揉了揉他的后腰，“你先喝，我来收拾就好。”

郭麒麟在他手下一阵酸麻，眼睛眨吧着低下去，乖乖坐到一边，埋首喝牛奶。

只是他大概心中慌乱，看也没看清地就把杯子照着自己的鼻梁上磕，浓白的液体从杯中撞了出来，郭麒麟手一抖，尚且温热略烫的牛奶就要整杯泼出。

“小心——”

杨九郎眼疾手快，紧赶慢赶地阻止了自己的小丈夫被瓷杯子砸破像，只是到底没办法阻挡那些液体，浓白的牛奶洒了郭麒麟一身。


End file.
